


Shoulders massage

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Imagination, In Public, Light Smut, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut, Oblivious, Oblivious Bokuto, Pervy Akaashi, dorky volleyball boyfriends, i don't know what to tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto giving Akaashi shoulders massage. This is totally innocent ! At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders massage

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writting Bokuaka ! I hope it wasn't too ooc !!  
> An idea from an anonymous sweetheart on Tumblr~ Thank you !  
> And proofread by the awesome and lovely @mothfoot (on tumblr) so thanks to him the quality will hopefully be better !  
> On this note, enjoy~

“Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed from the other side of the court. “Let me give you a massage!” “Bokuto, we're in the middle of training.” Akaashi answered, apparently not impressed by his teammate's behavior.

“I know, but I can't wait! You know, yesterday night there was this weird zen TV show that my mom was watching, and there were these guy massaging people and it looked like it felt really good! And then after, they showed a basketball player whose shoulders were hurting and then he gave him a massage and BAM he was cured!” Bokuto was shouting enthusiastically, waving his arms to emphasize his excitement.

“And, last time we were training you said that your shoulders were hurting a little. So, let me give you a massage!”

Akaashi was looking sceptically at his captain, who was almost glowing with excitement and pride. Sure, a massage wouldn't be bad.

But since they started dating three weeks ago, Akaashi couldn’t help but imagine that this massage meant a little more than a simple “professional” massage. Bokuto had often tried some things to “commemorate their relationship”, but never in the gymnasium and never during practice. “Alright.” Akaashi said, blushing a little. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe he also had perverted thoughts when Bokuto announced this idea.

“Yaaay!” Bokuto cheered. “Go sit over there!” He said, pointing at a seat near a corner on the far side of the gym.

Akaashi sat down on the chair, already feeling the adrenaline rushing to his head. They had never tried something like this before. It was maybe a little too risky with the other players still practicing on the court, but, at the same time, it was exciting.

“I'm sorry, Akaashi, I don't have any oil so I'll just have to do it with my bare hands! And maybe you should keep your top on for now, my hands may be a little cold.”

“O-okay.” Akaashi answered.

He was really imagining some things right now.

“Here I go!” Bokuto said and pressed his thumbs on Akaashi's shoulders. He then started to move in small circles focusing on the spots that were stiff.

At first, Akaashi's shoulders jumped from the sudden sensation. But he finally relaxed into his boyfriend touch. It started to feel really good.

Damn, Bokuto was definitely really good with his fingers.

“Is it working Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, his voice a little lower than usual.

“It's okay.” Akaashi answered, not wanting to reveal too many of his feelings.

However, when Bokuto hit a certain spot, the intersection between his shoulders and his neck, he started to feel a tingling sensation around his crotch.

He wriggled on the chair, trying to make himself as discreet as possible. Despite his efforts, when Bokuto pressed his thumb a little harder on the same spot, he let a slight moan escape his lips.

“Ah, I think I hit a good spot!” Bokuto proudly announced, a little too loudly. He then started to focus his massage mostly on this area while Akaashi did his best to stay silent.

“The guy in the TV said that if you reach the good spot, you have to focus on it even if it hurts because it'll relax all your muscles- or, something like that.” Bokuto continued to speak, not really paying attention to Akaashi who was shivering under his touch.

“He also said that if it hurts a little at first, it'll soon become pleasant and you'll feel waaay better than before. Maybe you have to be a little masochistic to get a massage. Pain isn't really my thing. I don't understand how you can find pleasure through pain. He's a professional, though, so I have to follow his advice.”

What Bokuto hadn't realized, however, was that Akaashi was no longer listening to his rambling at all. He was too caught up in the delicious sensation of his boyfriend's fingers.

His dick was twitching in his pants. This wasn't good- not good at all. But, maybe that's what Bokuto wanted. To make a mess out of him, to torture him slowly, making him shiver under his fingers, controlling his pleasure. Bokuto always wanted to try new things, especially with Akaashi, especially in bed. Maybe that was part of something. Something like foreplay? Akaashi liked his lips.

Maybe Bokuto has planned something more intimate after this. It's been a week, after all. With all the games and training sessions, they didn't have much time together outside the court.

Maybe it was a signal; a signal saying that Bokuto couldn't handle it anymore.

Akaashi laughed under his breath. Poor Bokuto, always impatient, trying to do his best, but failing miserably. It was cute, and one of the many things Akaashi liked about him.

“Hey, Bokuto-san,” he started with a sensual voice, lifting his head to meet Bokuto's eyes as he moved his hand to caress Bokuto's cheek.

“Don't you think it would be better if we, maybe, took this onto another level? Without anyone disturbing us. You, me, alone. We can even try the locker room if you want. After what you did to me, I can allow you some comfort.” Akaashi's pupils were dilated by lust.

He wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

Bokuto was staring at him, eyes wide. “What do you mean, Akaashi?” He asked, sounding surprised, “The locker room isn't really comfortable for a massage!”

_What?_

“I mean, if you want, I can give you a back massage too but the bench in the locker room isn't the best place.”

_Wait..._

“Wh-what were you trying to do right now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, frowning.

“A massage, of course! Akaashi, are you okay? You were making these strange noises and you were shaking all over. I thought that it must have felt good.”

“So that was just a massage?” Akaashi asked, looking at him with the same surprised expression as before.

“Yes! One hell of a massage from the Grand Bokuto!” The Captain said triumphantly.

 _He didn't notice?_ Akaashi couldn't believe it. His boyfriend was just trying to be nice and caring, and he just imagined dirty things! A pervert, he was, a real pervert!


End file.
